freeencyclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
History of Pakistan
Islanic Republic of Pakistan is a country situated In the Soth Asia, to the East of Bharat( India), West of Iran And Irag and South of China.Its border is shared with China to the North, India to the east, Iran and Afghanistan to the west. It is an industrial, agricultural and soverieghn country. Chief Charachteristics Total Area of Pakistan is 796,096 sq.km. Its capital is Islamabad. Its largest province is Balochistan. Its Largest city is Karachi which is also a major port on the Arabian sea Cost. Pakistan is a distinctly populated area. Its total population is about 186 million. It is the sixth most populated country in the World and second most populated in the Islamic World. More than half of the total population of Pakistan lives in the Punjab Province. Lahore is the capital of Punjab which is the second largest city of Pakistan. 'Karachi' Karachi is the largest city of Pakistan and second largest city of the world. It is an important and major port on the Arabina sea cost. Its area is 3,527 sq. km. Karachi is the capital of Sindh province of Pakistan. Many highways and motorways start from Karach e.g National highway and super highway. The largest towns and colonies of Pakistan are located here. More than 50 % of the national income of Pakistan incomes through Karachi. Karachi is a beutiful city. People from all over the the World come here for better educational facilities. It is called the city of universities. The best medical university of Pakistan i.e The Agha Khan Medical University is established here. Lahore Lahore is the second largest city of Pakistan. It is the capital of Punjab province. Its is the 34th largest city of the World. Its area is 6,318,745 sq. km. Its is 4000 years old city. In ancient periods, mughals ruled this city and built very beutiful buildings here. Shahi Qila, L Boldal Mosque, Badshahi Mosque, Lahore Fort and the tomb of Malik Ayaz are examples of them. As regards as poupulalation Lahore ranks 2nd in Pakistan and 34th in the World. Its population was 100,00,000 in 2009. Lahore is knows for its better education all over South Asia. It is knows as city of colleges. 'Faisalabad' Faisalabad is third largest city in Pakistan. Its full name is Shah Faislabad. Its population is more than 3 millions now. It is known as manchester of Pakistan. It is known for its good quality of cotton, all over the World. History of Pakistan For about 500 years past, Pakistan, Bangladesh and India were together a country known as Hindustan. Muslims ruled in Hindustan. There was peace everywhere before the british came from Euorepe. British Army The British East India compamy started establishing industries and they were given many facilities by an emperor, Raja Dahir. The british then interely attacket at Muslims and occupied their land. Now they started ruling Hindustan as theirs. Indian national congres The Hindus founded their own league in 1885 which was named as Indian national congress. The main objectiove of the congress was to rule the sub-continent. They kept in touch with the British because when the british will leave the country, They will rule the land. All India Muslim League Muslim league was founded in 1906 by Muhammadan educational conference. The main purpose of this league was unity of Muslims and getting rid of foriegn rule. Role of Quaid-e-Azam Muhammad Ali Jinnah Muhammad Ali Jinnah, born on 9 december 1887 was the founder of Pakistan. He first worked for for Indian national congress but when he knew the purpose of congress, he started serving Muslim League. He worked hard and inspired Muslims love for independence. Muhannad Ali Jinnah kept on working for Muslims. When he knew that Muslims were not given their rights properly and thought that a new homeland for Muslims must be created, he played his role in the creation of Pakistan. No power on Earth could move him from his stand. It was due to Quaid-e-Azam efforts that Pakistan as an independent state, came into being on 14th August in 1947. The British East India Company fell in 1931 during the first World War. Now it was the sutruggle between Muslims and Hindus.